Justified Turtles
by OneRealImonkey
Summary: TMNT meets YJ in a rather odd incident. how will they get home? don't own. on hiatus.
1. prologue

Justified Turtles.

Kid flash P.O.V:

The mission had been a success. We had shut down the weird portal doo-hicky and we were evacuating from the base. Then the self-destruct had been activated and our urgency had doubled. We were still overjoyed with our success and running out of the door flashes sparking brightly with a few seconds left. We hadn't seen it coming.

00:03

Robin had suddenly gasped and done the ninja thing cutting him-self from the link.

00:02

I had frozen and hadn't even acknowledged that as a hero and as his best friend I should have done something but I hadn't.

00:01

Oh god Nooooo…

00:00

BOOM!

I was blinded and my heart tore knowing the kid I treated as my little brother was in there. Then I saw only darkness…


	2. where are we!

Justified Turtles.

Part one.

Raph's P.O.V: (Brooklyn accent)

I try t' remember what da shell happened. I's all so fuzzy. There was a flash durin' our fight with da foot and we were trapped in an energy dome. Then dey said somethin' bout da other end bein' messed with so it wasn't workin' and we had to be delayed. Dey blamed some other heroes. Shell I hope it ain't one a Mikeys friends. I shudder.

Den dey threw our weapons into the dome. "You're going to need them where you're going you disgusting terrapins." Hun stated with an inhumane smile 'cross his hideous face. Before Mikey could quip back a response da dome began to glow and he began ta wave, smirking. Dat monster.

We are suddenly in a warehouse full o' tech 'n' destroyed robo-ninjas. A bunch of kids are just outa da door but da shortest has turned 'n' started runin' towards us. A beep brings me to da realisation dat there is A HUGE BOMB ABOUT TO EXPLOED IN 3 SECONDS? WHAT THE SHELL! Next thing I know we've been pushed behind a wall and da bomb is detonating. It all goes black…

I wake up 'n' ma bros are all outa it. Da kid dat saved us is awake but trapped under a girder. I lift it offa him 'n' he smiles," Thanks. I'm Robin by the way." "No problem ki uh Robin. You really saved our shells." He smiled again and asked" so are you by any chance teenage mutant ninja turtles..." Dis caught me off guard. "…cos I read about you in the Lights plans if you are. Your … Raphael right?" oh so that's how he knows. Hmm I wonder" do ya know where we are?"" yup! The outskirts of Central City, Earth 16." "Wha?" "Another dimension" oh shell…

No-one's P.O.V:

Raph takes in Robin's appearance: he has ebony hair; a domino mask on his eyes; a red and black tunic and leggings; a black and yellow cape and a yellow belt with a bat on it. He also has a yellow R on his chest right over his heart. Little did he know Robin was evaluating him too. Robin saw he had a red bandana and two Sais in his belt. He's also green and a giant turtle. It's asterous. I now realise his brothers are coming too. Orange- nun chucks- Michelangelo? Purple- bō- staff- Donatello? Blue-Duel katanas- Leonardo?

The three woke up groaning. They jumped at the sight of the small boy standing there and instantly drew there weapons. "Don't bother attacking me. Please it will just waste time and we are allies" he hadn't even looked and they hadn't made any sound. They were shocked to say the least. The boy smiled "I am a ninja. And a bat." This made no sense but the way he said it means it probably meant something to the people he knew. They were trapped for a while so Robin briefed hem on everything that happened and about his team (set 1 year after the end of season 1). He smiled and they chatted about the turtles lives as well and soon were deeply immersed in conversation. Robin suddenly paused," Hmm I wonder what is taking my team so long." Leo frowned" I hope they were not caught in the explosion." Raph nodded "If they saw you enter they may have followed." Robin smiled "I did the 'ninja-thing' so they won't even have noticed until after the explosion. It's actually going to be like in Star City three months ago when I got blown into a tree. It was kinda funny really. In fact they probably woke up checked all the trees then realised I was inside and are now panicking about telling my dad." Donnie recalled Robin said his dad was one of the scariest heroes out there and that they would probably be quite scared. "hey they only just woke up" the four turtles simultaneously looked confused "huuuh" he smiled" my coms are active one way. Listen…"

On coms:

Superboy: you guys all ok?

Miss Martian: yes I think so.

Aqualad: where's Robin?

Kid Flash: ah damn it. Someone check the trees.[whoosh is heard] I checked the trees.

Artemis: oh that stupid son of a bat. He ran back in for some stupid reason didn't he?

-Mikey then protests to not being stupid and Raph smacks him around the head and called him a complete shell-for-brains -

Kid Flash: what do we do WHAT DO WE DO WHAT-DO-WE-DO WHATDOWEDOWHATDOWEDO OHGODOHGODOHGOD [Whack is heard].

Artemis: shut it. The ninja will be fine. Till we find him that is. Then I am going to stick my arrow through the R on his heart.

Superboy: I hear 5 heartbeats in the rubble.

Aqualad: didn't Robin mention they were bringing 4 heroes from another earth through. It could have happened.

Kid Flash: so why would there be 5 heartbeats.

-Robin yells that is because I'm alive in here-

Superboy: he just yelled that he is alive from the rubble.

Kid Flash: how do you… [Another whack is heard].oh yeah. Super hearing.

Aqualad: [sighs] lets go.

Back in rubble:

Raph: well that was tedious.


	3. worlds away from home

Justified turtles

Part 3

3rd person P.O.V:

With a mix of coms and yelling Robin and the turtles were set free and meeting the team. "Oh no!" Kid Flash groaned" this counts as a failure" he looks at Robin, "doesn't it?" Robin smirked in response "yup" he popped his p "2000 sit-ups here we come". Artemis glared at Robin "How can you be positive about that?" "You've never seen him attempt sit-ups, have you?" Kid Flash responded with an indignant squeak. Artemis now knocks an arrow and points it straight at Robin. He only smirked. No one moved. She let the arrow fly and with the precision and practice only a long time ninja could have he knocked it out of the air. "Nice shot." "Nice block." Raph snorted "what just happened there?" Artemis ignored his question "Robin, the only reason I am not whipping your but right now is because you have broken ribs." "You really want to go a round with me. The Bat-ninja?" The whole team face palmed and he turtles watched on in shock. This was as Mikey would put it: REALLY WEIRD!

~~~~ ONE ROUND LATER ~~~~

"Ok, now that we have established Rob can beat Arty up with injured ribs can we go?" KF demanded impatiently. He was right of course. They were in danger staying there and this was a mission. De-brief was going to be tough.

They began to move back to the Bio-Ship and though hesitant, the turtles went to. There was nowhere they could go, after all. "WOAH!" Mikey exclaimed as they approached. His brothers agreed entirely with the statement. They were still filled with awe as the ship adapted 4 more seats for them, as it took off without anything more than an orb glowing and as it went camouflage mode. They were still teens after all.

~~~~ONE SHORT (AND AWKWARD) FLIGHT BACK TO MOUNT JUSTICE LATER~~~~

Leonardo's P.O.V.

A growl rang out as soon as the door opened, "What happened?!" Most of the team looked petrified and I couldn't help but wonder who it could be. My attention was also drawn to the fact that Robin had a smile on his face as he bounced out of the ship with a chirpy "Hey Bats." Kid Flash mumbled something incoherent and got up. The rest of the team got up as well and I saw my brothers looking towards me. Despite being tired and confused I knew I was the team leader and their oldest brother and that they needed me so I got up and smiled knowing they would follow my lead.

As we left the ship there were several adults and none seemed remotely concerned that 4 ninja turtles had just left the ship. The first was a man dressed as a bat. The second man had a red cape, blue spandex and an S on his chest. The third was a blond woman in black spandex with a leather jacket. Then there was a green man with an X on his chest and two male archers, one blond and in green the other ginger and in red. Next there was a man in red spandex with lightning on his suit and a red android. There was also a man who looked like a fish (gills and scales (Aquaman)) and three girls, one Caucasian in a magician outfit, one Caucasian in a purple and yellow bat-suit and one African-American in brown spandex. No-one looked overly happy but quite a few looked relived. The same voice started again, it was the man dressed as a bat, "Start talking!"

~~~~ONE LONG EXPLENATION (THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS FROM ALL P.O.V'S) LATER~~~~

Batman (introductions had already happened) now turned to us and asked, "Who are you?" I decide to answer before my brothers say anything stupid, "My name is Leonardo and these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. We are teenage mutant ninja turtles and fight crime." My brothers had nod at their names and most of the leaguers (yes they call themselves that.) look over Batman's shoulder to see us. Batman looks over us and says "You will stay at the cave until we can find a way to get you home. If you need to train you can use our facilities. I will need to confiscate all of your weapons until I am sure we can trust you. You can still have your weapons when training." The Flash runs forward and says, "Until the league trusts you that is. Batman trusts no-one." I smile and bow in gratitude as ninjas do. My brothers bowed as I did whilst in a line behind me and Batman returned the bow. We hand over our weapons and they are taken to a locker.

All the adults minus Black Canary and Red Tornado left and the girls move towards the team. Canary speaks to the team, "take our guests on a tour," and then to all of us, "training is in an hour." I can't help but smile at both the hospitality shown and the idea of training. We use the tour as an opportunity to learn more about our hosts but we are careful not to reveal much about ourselves and they, unsurprisingly, are too. Turns out teen heroes are the banes of all villains and not just ours. I keep an eye on all of my brothers as we walk. Donnie and Robin are deep in a tech conversation so complicated the only words I understand are the and and. Mikey and Kid Flash are talking about different adventures they have been on and I hear topics like Dimension X and 'Central Rouges.' Raph hasn't said a word but I can tell he is listening into Mikey's conversation and looking around with the same awe I know we all have. Aqualad looks tense and I know why. As a leader he worries for his team and we are potential threats. I know the feeling and I know in spite of my efforts I am as tense if not more. They have weapons and we don't. They are at home meaning they know all the traps and hiding spaces. They also have a way to contact their mentors for help and they can see their parents at any time. Our father is worlds away.

At least I have my brothers…


	4. training

_**Training!**_

 _ **The bad guys will appear in future chapters.**_

Part 4:

By the end of the tour they were all much more friendly and trusting. Except Robin, who was still as untrusting as ever. They move into the training area and Black Canary starts the lesson.

Raph's P.O.V. (Brooklyn accent)

Finally, a chance ta punch somethin. Canary asks ma bros an' I to sit an' watch da first half of da lesson. We watch dem spar for a bit. Da kid's widout powers were way betta dan da kid's wid 'em. Dey need to train more. Kid flash is a lightweight, complainin' after 15 minutes of sparing. Actually I'd probably say Robin was da best an' he's just a little kid. He's definitely a ninja though.

After dat dey let us join in, widout weapons for today. Dey are tougher dan dey look and dey were hard to beat. Mikey won half his fights, Don won one more dan Mike, I won all but 3 of my fights and Leo only lost to Robin who beat us all up and won all his fights.

Robin then exclaimed, "Can I fight all four of them? Please, Canary, please. Consider it extra training with for fights multiple assailants or something."

She sighed and looked at us, "Would you like to go against Robin as a team?"

Obviously we agree. Time for payback.

.

.

.

Third persons P.O.V.

Robin stood in the middle of the pad with one turtle in each corner. None of the turtles had their weapons and Robin didn't have his belt and for some reason had taken of his cape. _ **(A. Edna Mode said, "No capes!")**_ As the fight started the brothers slipped into roles like a well performed routine and worked like a well-oiled machine. Robin ducked Leo's fist twisting to avoid Raph's kick and blocking Don before flipping over Mikey before asking, "What counts as down? I can't put them all in an arm lock but knocking them unconscious would be rude. Or should I defend only?"

Canary replied, "To win your opponent or opponents must be knocked out. We can revive them with our medi-tech after the fight."

Robin smirked and the fight started up again. They spent a few minutes trading blows before the turtles ran in and Robin delivered a nerve pinch to Don causing him to collapse unconscious. Anger drove Raph but Robin blocked or dodged all the attacks before jumping up in a quadruple flip, landing on Raph's shell and knocking him out with a sharp, swift blow. Mikey and Leo both attacked, one on each side, and when Robin was distracted by taking out Mikey, Leo caught him in the stomach. Robin went flying back but rolled so he landed in a crouched position rather than on his back. The two ninjas fought for five minutes with Robin acrobatically avoiding every punch or kick before delivering his own. Robin jumped up onto Leo's shell and locked in before falling forwards taking the turtle with him and securing Leo in an arm lock upon landing.

The turtles had been dragged off _**(there's no better word coming to mind.)**_ and woken as soon as they had gone down and had been immediately woken up. To see this little kid win was unreal but brilliant.

.

.

.

Leo's P.O.V.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I remember relaxing with the team and my brothers. At one point Kid Flash went out for his patrol and returned later with a cut lip, laughing about walls and superspeed not mixing. At some point hours after this Robin and Artemis left for their patrols. Batgirl had gotten the night off and the rest of the team didn't have patrol that night. The team were all staying in the cave rather than at their own bases.

Robin and Artemis would come here after their patrols. Someone suggested we stay up till they had returned and that we should treat this like a sleepover. We agreed. It was midnight when Artemis returned and she had a smile on her face. One less drug ring in Star.

It was past two when Batgirl got the call saying she was needed in Gotham. She returned grim faced at three announcing that Robin wouldn't be able to join us. With no-one left to wait for we went to sleep.

The next morning my brothers and I went to the training room and practiced our Katas. The team watched or sparred at the same time. We finished at the same time as they did and we went for breakfast as a group. Everyone was curious as to why Robin wasn't there:

Miss M: So Batgirl, why couldn't Robin come last night?

BG: Gotham business. Don't worry it isn't anything we can't handle.

KF: Oh yeah! Then why are all the news stations saying he was shot dead.

BG: Never believe the news, Kid Idiot. The bullet didn't even penetrate his armour. Oh and the only reason I was called is because we Bats are stretched thin in this time of crisis.

{Voicing almost all of the rooms confusion}Raph: Time of crisis?

{As if it's obvious (well it is to Gothamites)}Artemis: Arkham Breakout.

KF: Who got out?

{Sighing} BG: Joker, Riddler, Scarecrow, Harley, Ivy, Freeze, Bane, Croc, Clock King, Strange, Clayface, Firefly, Two-Face, Penguin, Hatter, Scarface and the Ventriloquist, Zsasz, the whole building. Actually, Langstrom stayed in his cell. He wants to reform and go back to society. Damn, look I gotta go back to Gotham to help with the crime wave that's coming.

Don: What's Arkham?

Aqualad: Arkham is an asylum in Gotham City.

Z: The worst of the worst go there.

KF: The criminals there are all crazy as hell. I don't know how you Bats live there.

He turned to address Batgirl but found she had disappeared. "Recognised, Batgirl: B16" there was a flash of light as she left and Kid laughed, "Well we won't be seeing them for a few days."

Now what…


End file.
